


An Unusual Roomatte

by Anonymous



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars (all media types)
Genre: College AU, M/M, also late I'm sorry, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Chirrut Imwe came to college, he requested a single room. That didn't end as well as he'd hoped, but his roommate is tidy enough. If only he'd close the window, things would be perfect. Their dorm is always so cold...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LightInTheVoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightInTheVoid/gifts).



When Chirrut moved into the subsidized (and substandard) student housing, he had thought he would be alone. After all, he had requested a single almost as soon as he applied and thanks to his extenuating circumstances had received it immediately. As he sat on his new bed though it was clear that this was not the case. He had settled in quickly, unpacking his sparse belongings and trying to feel the energy of the room. It was then that he felt the presence. There was a whoosh of cold air that meant someone had opened the window Chirrut had yet to find. 

“Hello?” he asked without opening his eyes. THere was no response but the presence seemed to grow more solid. 

“Look, it isn’t very nice to sneak up on people.”

A voice, rough from disuse. 

“You can see me?”

Chirrut opened his milky eyes and gestured at them pointedly. 

“I can’t see anything. Can you close the window?”

No response. Apparently his mysterious new roommate was more of the strong, silent type. Ah well. He still needed to visit student services. 

“I’m going out, do you need anything?”

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

Chirrut snatched his staff defiantly off the wall. 

“And why not?”

There was nothing. 

“If you’re shaking your head, I can’t see it.”

“Do what you like. I can’t stop you.”

Chirrut felt smug but still paused. 

“I might unpack first. Still plenty of things I need to do here.”

Still no response. Chirrut sighed. 

“If you’re not going to answer me, can you at least tell me your name?”

The silence stretched, so Chirrut sat back on his bed and crossed his legs. He was closing his eyes when the other man spoke again. 

“Baze.”

“I’m sorry?”

“My name. It’s Baze.”

Chirrut nodded and resumed his meditations. 

The next day was a whirl of textbooks and teachers and explanations. So many explanations about what he could do. He made it through though and when he got back, the room seemed to be empty. He heard no breathing and now movement but that didn’t mean anything. He’d learned the day before that Baze could be quiet when he wanted to. 

He was listening to the news later that night when he heard about the shooting the night before. The Siths had been trying to make a statement, apparently. It was too close for comfort. 

It went on this way for a couple weeks and slowly, Chirrut found himself looking forward to the other man’s company. It was rare, but relished. Sure the room was colder than he would have liked, but he had mapped out his half already and Baze kept it neat enough that he was fine, really. No reason to worry, even if he still hadn’t found that window. So when he and Kay were walking together to a shared class and he forgot his wallet, there was no reason why he shouldn’t stop in and grab it. 

“Sorry for the wait, I just need to pick this up. That quad is a nightmare on my own.”

There was no response. 

“Kay, you know can’t see you shrugging.”

“I didn’t shrug,” said Kay petulantly. They walked up to the narrow room. Kay was tall enough that he had to duck beneath the frame. 

“Your room is so… organized.”

“Well, it pretty much has to be,” agreed Chirrut. 

“I wish Cassian would learn from this. My side of the room is clean at least. You’re so lucky to have a solo room.”

“Solo? I have a roommate,” said Chirrut, confused. 

“If you say so,” replied Kay and said nothing else. He always had been a strange one. 

As the semester went on Chirrut got to know his roommate a little more. He kept odd hours for certain. Chirrut had never once found him in their room during the day. Honestly, Chirrut thought there was a good possibility his roommate was at least partially nocturnal. Baze was never loud or disruptive though. He was one of the few people who could sneak up on Chirrut. 

“Ah! Do you mind?”

“Not especially. How was class today?”

“It was alright. Professor Tarkin still has it out for Jynn. Every time she says something, he sniffs angrily. He kept muttering under his breath at her too.”

“I see. What does he think of you?”

“Not much, though I’ve managed to avoid his attention. He acts like I’m not there.”

Baze chuckled bitterly and Chirrut raised his eyebrow. 

“What’s so funny?” he asked. 

“Oh,” replied Baze, “I know a little something about that is all.” 

“A handsome thing like you? I bet you make all the girls swoon.”

Baze snorted. 

“How would you know if I’m handsome?”

“I can hear it,” replied Chirrut lightly. 

“I don’t know what I was expecting, but I deserved that” said Baze. “You should finish your homework. We can talk later.”

The room fell silent, but it was a little warmer now.   
“Did you finally close that window?” asked Chirrut. The silence stretched around him. He was alone. Again. 

Time passed and Baze stayed gone. Fall stretched from the lazy warmth of september to the bitter cold of late October. And as Halloween drew nearer, plans were made. Chirut was making his way across the quad when they jumped him.

“So Chirrut,” said Cassian from somewhere behind him, “you coming to the seance?”

Chirrut fought the urge to swer. Instead, as his friend grew nearer he swung his cane just a little too far sideways and smacked him. 

“Oops.”

“Fair. So about that seance…”

“The what?”

“You know, the seance? The one Jynn was supposed to tell you about in poli sci?”

Chirrut raised an eyebrow. 

“Wait did she just- Jynn! Did you not tell him?” 

“Tell who what?” asked Jynn, falling into step. 

“Tell Chirrut about the- oh geez, Kay didn’t tell you either. Jesus.”

“None of us are Christian,” said Jynn. 

“Kay might be,” objected Cassian. “It’s not like anyone ever asked him.”

“The point?” asked Chirrut. “Not all of us have six years of schooling ahead of us. Some of us are trying to graduate.”

“Well anyways. There’s this whole thing about how this whole campus is full of ghosts. Apparently some old temple was here until the British came and burnt the whole thing down. All kinds of spooky stuff happens.”

“Oi! What have you got against the British?” asked Jynn, affronted. 

“I promise Jynn, you will not win this one,” said Chirrut. 

Jynn grumbled, but let Cassian continue. 

“Anyways, the new student, Bodhi? The transfer from Empire, you know him? He says he can tune into the energies of this place.”

“Right,” said Chirrut, “And I can make Jynn’s necklace into a magic glowing sword.”

“Big talk from a man who believes in the ultimate connection of the universe.”

“That’s just it- everything is connected. How could someone get separated from the force?”

“Chirrut, I’d love to debate reality with you, but we’re a minute from your dorm. You in?”

“When and where?”

“Midnight on Halloween. We were thinking the quad?”

“Right, because the quad won’t be full of drunk people or anything like that.”

“Well where would you do it? We’re here, by the way.”

“Great. You guys want to come in? We have no food, but you’re welcome.”

“We’re alright,” said Jynn, “We need to study. I’d love to see in though.”

Chirut felt a familiar breeze drifting out from under the door and shook his head. 

“Never mind, I think my roommate’s home. See you guys later.”

Jynn and Cassian bid him farewell and left, leaving him alone in front of the oor that seemed colder by the instant. It was his room too, he knew but he didn’t feel welcome. Maybe he’d stuy in the library instead. Instead of leaving though, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door, just once. 

“Baze?”

No response, but the cold feeling in his bones faded and he opened the door. 

“So, a seance,” commented Baze from the corner of the room. Chirrut shut the door behind him before turning towards his roommate. 

“My friends are a strange bunch. Not much I can do about it.”  
Chirrut folded up his walking stick, facing away from Baze. 

“I thought you were religious.”

“I’d prefer they didn’t invite in anything dangerous. Besides, the force teaches that there are no ‘ghosts’ exactly.”

“Do tell,” said Baze, mildly amused. Chirrut bristled. 

“Well, great masters can leave traces of themselves and pass on important words in times of crisis. It’s been said too that people who die suddenly or violently can linger in their moment of fear and pain, but even that is debated.”

“And what do you think I’d be?” 

“I’m sorry?”

“Once, I was a member of the faith. What do you think I’d be? Someone, or nothing?”

Chirrut had no answer. 

“Oh, and if you’re looking for a good place for a seance, you could do it here.”

“Here?”

“This whole floor is famous for spirits. Weird voices, cold spots, the whole thing.”

“Well maybe if someone closed the window, things would be warmer.”

“Huh? Sure, if you say so.”

“I’ll let Cassian know next time I see him. Thanks.”

“Anytime.”

As Halloween got closer, Baze was around more often. Cassian acquiesced to his suggestions easily enough and when the night itself came, Baze was nowhere to be found.

“Please don’t destroy my smoke detector, Jynn.”

“Who, me? Never.”

Jynn was tinkering with the smoke detector while Bodhi set up his candles. She’d already set it off twice, leaving Chirrut to explain to his frazzled RA that no, he wasn’t cooking, it was just candles, he promised not to burn the building down, don’t worry he has friends nearby. Any other night, she’d have put up a fuss but tonight was Halloween. Everything was already going to places far more dangerous than a blind man with candles. 

Cassian clapped his hands. 

“Everything ready?”

Presumably Bodhi nodded, since everyone started sitting down. Chirrut followed, reluctantly joining the circle. Bodhi was deadly serious. 

“Now, the rules. Very important guys, do not break these. Stay in the circle. You might see or hear something you don’t understand. Don’t freak out unless I do. The spirit is obligated to tell the truth as long as the candles burn. Everyone good?”

“I’m in,” said Cassian immediately, still trying to balance his beer on the floor behind him. 

“If we must,” remarked Kay. 

“Why not?” asked Jynn. 

Chirrut realized that everyone was almost certainly looking at him. 

“Someone has to keep you fools safe.”

Bodhi chuckled nervously. 

“I mean, that’s my job, but- let’s begin. Everyone put one hand on the planchette.”

They all shifted and reached out towards the middle. 

“Are there any spirits present?”

The planchette shifted and everyone gasped. 

“Spirit, what is your name?”

The planchette moved again, slowly this time. Everyone leaned in closely and no one said anything. Chirrut sighed. 

“Hesblin?” asked Bodhi, after a moment. “Oh, I get it. He’s blind. You’re blind?”

“Yes,” Chirrut interjected. “I’m not the spirit, but…”

“Shit, right,” said Bodhi. “Spirit, please continue. What is your name?”

The planchette moved and this time, Bodhi read it out loud. 

“M-A-L-B-U-S. Welcome, Malbus. You are welcome to our circle tonight. Will you answer our questions?”

The room started to get colder. It was gradual, but Chirrut recognized it. 

“He says yes,” reported Bodhi. “Does anyone have any questions?”

“How did you die?” blurted Kay. “What? We all want to know.”

“A-T-T-A-C-K-S-H-O-T.”

“When?” asked Cassian, almost breathless. 

“L-O-N-G-T-I-M-E-B-4-C-O-L-LE-G-E”

The cold in the room was growing. The others seemed to have noticed it now. 

“Wait, were you in the temple?” asked Jynn. 

“Yes. T-E-M-P-L-E-G-U-A-R-D&A-C-O-L-Y-T-E. Look guys, it’s getting pretty cold. We’re drawing too much attention. Any last questions? Chirrut?”

Chirrut shook his head, but the cold intensified. 

“Oh no,” whispered Bodhi. “Guys, stay calm. I’ve only ever heard of this happening to way experienced mediums, but as long as no one breaks the circle we should be fine.”

“What’s happening?” asked Kay. 

“A manifestation.”

Chirrut felt the edge of something impossibly cold brush past his arm.

“Sssshhhh, said the mysterious Malbus and Chirrut bit his tongue. He knew that voice. 

“Oh Malbus, why do you grace us with your presence?”

“I didn’t want to miss the party. Where’s the beer?”

“Beer?” asked Cassian nervously.

“So much for a sense of humour.”

“Malbus, why have you come?”

“The energy in this room is amazing. I’ve spent so long alone or ignored. Now? It’s invigorating.”

“Is that he only reason?”

“Yes.”

Chirrut sniffed the air. It smelled like- smoke? There had been wind when Baze entered. Had a cande gone out when he entered? Unless-

“Bodhi?”

“Chirrut, now is the time to be silent unless you want to disturb the ritual.”

“Bodhi! The candle!”

“The what?”

The smell of smoke had grown stronger. Jynn shrieked. 

“Guys, stay here. We have to dismiss him or he’ll-”

Someone panicked. Kay, probably but afterwards no one could be sure. Or no one would be. No one wanted to take the blame for forgetting. Someone stood up, tipping another candle and the other three followed. Chirrut was just a little slower and just a little less careful. Cassian’s beer, set on the floor behind him, tipped onto the flames and they surged up. Chirrut stumbled backwards into the wall behind him. No one even called his name as they abandoned him. 

He fell to his knees and tried to feel his way forward, but it was nothing but heat and danger. The wall was smooth behind him and the room was filling up with smoke. He tried not to panic and started chanting. 

“I am one with the force and the force is with me. I am one with the force and the force is-”

“Hurry,” said Baze, “follow me. I have enough for this at least.”

Chirrut kept chanting, allowing the cold patch just ahead of him to lead him forward and out of the heat. He made it to the quad, already full of panicked partiers. Baze led Chirrut to bench where he promptly collapsed.

“The force protected me,” he wheezed and Baze grunted. 

“I protected you.”

“You’re a ghost, aren’t you? And if you follow the teachings of Jedha, you are the force.”

Baze laughed sadly. 

“Chirrut I think I- I think I need to go now.”

“What? Why? Where?”

“When I died, it wasn’t in the attack. I was with the children, the younglings. I was their protector but they had sticks that shot death and bombs that destroyed half the city. When they came I- I failed. I could not save those who needed me.”

“Baze, I’m sorry. But you saved me.”

“I know. I think that- that was enough.”

“Baze-”

“I am one with the force and the force is with me, I am one with the force and the force is with me. I am one with the force and-”

Just like that, he faded away. When Kay found him a few minutes later, he was crying. 

“Chirrut! You’re alive! We were so worried? Are you alright?”

Chirrut could only cough and pass out.


End file.
